narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mikuro Otoma
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mikuro Otoma is a battle that takes place during Season Three. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Naruto Uzumaki and member of Team Katsuna Mikuro Otoma. Prelude Team Kakashi was tasked with locating Team Katsuna and trailing them back to Orochimaru in order to locate Sasuke Uchiha. Team Kakashi located and followed the trail of Team Katsuna, and as his team slept, Kakashi Hatake continued the pursuit alone. Team Katsuna ambushed him, and as Kakashi fought back, the other members of his team arrived and joined in. Team Katsuna and Team Kakashi split off into multiple battles, and Naruto took on Mikuro. Battle Mikuro attacks Naruto with the Ninja Art: Sonic Wave, knocking Naruto out of the tree he is situated in. As the Leaf ninja recovers, Mikuro attacks him with the Ninja Art: Dual Sonic Wave. As Naruto gets up and continues fighting, he conjures a Shadow Clone, but Mikuro dispatches it. Naruto is left unable to put up a valid fight against Mikuro's long-range jutsu. Naruto then springs his trap and attacks Mikuro from behind, but Mikuro counters it with the Ninja Art: Sonic Shield that sends Naruto flying back through the forest. Mikuro attacks Naruto, but Naruto evades it and escapes into the trees. However, Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Burst to clear the forest around him, exposing Naruto who is trapped under a fallen tree. Mikuro then approaches him and prepares to make the final move. Naruto reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone, and he attacks Mikuro from behind with a Rasengan. However, Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Sphere to counter Naruto, and the two are both sent flying back. As Mikuro laughs at Naruto's inability to fight him, a Shadow Clone attacks him from behind, but Mikuro dispatches the Clone with ease. The real Naruto throws a kunai at him, but Mikuro counters this as well and attacks Naruto with a Sonic Wave. Naruto dodges the strike, and he summons three Shadow Clones that all make a direct assault against Mikuro. Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Boom to easily dispatch all of the clones, and he then fires another Sonic Sphere down at Naruto. Naruto is thrown backwards by the impact of the technique, and Mikuro asks him if that is all Naruto has. Naruto ponders how he has exhausted most of his possibilities for fighting Mikuro, but he continues to stand nevertheless. Naruto and Mikuro attack with Rasengan and Sonic Sphere respectively, and as the two techniques collide into each other, Naruto has a Shadow Clone attack Mikuro from behind. Mikuro gets out of the way of the attack, causing Naruto and his clone to crash into each other, the clone being taken out by Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto attacks Mikuro with shuriken, and as Mikuro counters the shuriken with a sonic wave, Naruto leaps into the air. Mikuro wages an assault against Naruto, hitting him with several sonic attacks before throwing him into the ground. As Naruto attempts to recover, Mikuro blasts him with a wave of sonic and sends him crashing into a tree. As the battle continues, Naruto charges Mikuro with a fist raised, but Mikuro fires a Sonic Wave at him, revealing Naruto to be a Shadow Clone as he is destroyed. The real Naruto then ambushes Mikuro with a Rasengan, but Mikuro counters this with another Sonic Sphere. The two jutsu break even, and both Naruto and Mikuro are sent flying. Naruto, growing more and more frustrated at his inability to harm Mikuro, uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure several dozen clones. Mikuro, now much more interested, uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Armor to aid in combating the Shadow Clones. Mikuro uses multiple sonic waves to dispatch Naruto's clones, who are unable to land a single hit on him. Mikuro eventually forms a tornado of sonic energy, sending all of Naruto's clones flying, as well as Naruto himself. All of Naruto's Shadow Clones disappear as a result of the attack, and Naruto rises back to his feet to face Mikuro once more. Naruto dodges a Sonic Wave and returns fire with a fire-kunai knife, but Mikuro blocks this. A Shadow Clone then ambushes Mikuro with a Rasengan, but Mikuro stops him with a small wave of sonic, and then destroys the Clone. Naruto then attacks Mikuro from behind, knocking him to the ground, but Mikuro quickly recovers. Mikuro then assault Naruto, hitting him hard and sending him crashing into the ground. Naruto attempts to make a counterattack, but Mikuro stays several steps ahead of him, pounding him into the ground until the Leaf ninja can't get back up. Later on, Naruto is sent rolling into a tree, bringing it down on top of him. Naruto is successful in getting the tree off of him, but Mikuro immediately hits him with a wave of sonic. Naruto throws shuriken at Mikuro, but Mikuro knocks them all out of the air. He then fires a large wave of sonic at Naruto, but Naruto evades this and escapes into the surrounding forest. He ponders that it would be safe to use shuriken now, although it would be pointless against Mikuro's jutsu. Mikuro eventually finds Naruto and attacks him, but this is just a Shadow Clone, and Naruto is still hiding in the forest. Naruto thinks to himself that he will have regroup with the other members of Team Kakashi and switch opponents. Mikuro destroys several trees around him to try and find Naruto, but when he is unsuccessful, he wanders off. Naruto is relieved, and he decides to make a retreat towards his team. As he does so, he asks himself what he is doing. He berates himself for running away after all he has been through, and he eventually decides to stay and fight. As soon as this happens, Mikuro reveals himself to him, ready to strike again. Later in the fight, Naruto lays on the ground, seemingly defeated. However, the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him sparks a surge of power, causing Naruto to get back to his feet with a rush of newfound strength. Mikuro is shocked at this sight, and Naruto attacks him, sending the jonin smashing into the ground and destroying the surrounding area. Mikuro counterattacks, but Naruto evades his sonic jutsu, and Mikuro runs at him. Naruto charges him in turn and the two attack each other, but neither attacks lands and the two land on the ground. The battle continues with Naruto and Mikuro on an even scale, and the two eventually come to a stalemate. As they are about to continue, Mikuro suddenly, inexplicably retreats, effectively ending the battle. Aftermath With Mikuro nowhere in sight, Naruto goes off in search for his teammates. The members of Team Kakashi reunite at Team Katsuna's hideout. The hideout is then destroyed, revealing Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi riding atop Orochimaru's giant snake. As Orochimaru converses with the members of Team Kakashi, Naruto becomes angry and begins to let out the Nine-Tails inside of him. Orochimaru states that he would like to fight the Nine-Tails, but that he wouldn't want to deny Team Katsuna the opportunity. Team Katsuna then returns to the battlefield and prepares to fight again. Naruto requests to switch opponents, and Matt accepts just as Team Katsuna makes their move. Category:Battle